


The most important class

by artisticDepression



Series: Shitty one shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute gays, F/F, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticDepression/pseuds/artisticDepression
Summary: It took me way too long to figure out a title for this.





	The most important class

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B doing a debate at school and getting WAY too into it

The class looked on in horror as the two girls got closer together. Dave only sat and smirked as the blonde slowly approached the redhead. He seemed proud of himself for suggesting the topic. After All the teacher did want a debate and damn was she about to get one.

“Why would you say Health is the most impurrtant class?”

“W3LL 1 M34N Y4 GOTT4 L34RN 1T SOM3HOW” She was smirking.

“But its health! English is definitely better.”

“Engiineeriing top2 both” The ever uninterested Captor added in, not looking up from the small whateverthefuck he was messing with. Terezi spun and faced him.(for the most part)

“COM3 ON C4PTOR, YOU C4N’T T3LL M3 YOU DON’T 3NJOY H34LTH.

“Ehh, 2econd favoriite maybe?” Nepeta looked at Sollux in disbelief.Then she remembered Dave and him had that class together, and when he flashed Dave a lopsided smile and a wink she almost exploded.

“N3P3T4 YOU ONLY L1K3 3NGL1SH B3C4US3 OF YOUR ROL3PL4YING, 4ND 1 C4N’T L13, 1T H3LPS.” The smaller girl flushed, a growl and a chuckle could be heard.

“ OMG, Terezi!”

“WHO KN3W TH3R3 W3R3 TH4T M4NY SYNONYMS FOR PL34S3.” By now Terezi was standing and had the biggest smile on her face, and Nepeta had almost combusted.

“Well health obviously helps with knowing where things are!” As soon as the small blonde had said it she slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed even harder.Terezi’s cackling laugh then filled the otherwise quiet classroom. 

“1 LOV3 YOU” The redhead stated as she hugged and lifted the small girl.

“Love you too..” It was quiet but meaningful. Dave took it upon himself to start clapping. When the rest of the class joined in Terezi took it upon herself to kiss her girlfriend, nearly missing her lips.


End file.
